


Blessure de Guerre

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Battle, Druids, Hurt, Injury, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galessin est blessé sur le champ de bataille, Gauvain accoure pour l'amener voir Merlin | Pour le prompt : "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessure de Guerre

« Seigneur Galessin ! Réveillez-vous ! Allez ! » Fit le Prince d’Orcanie en secouant l’homme qui venait presque de s’écrouler.

La bataille faisait rage plus bas dans les plaines. Les cris des hommes et l’acier s’entrechoquant se réduisait peu à peu malgré tout, à mesure qu’ils s’éloignaient. Le neveu du roi Arthur secoua à nouveau le chevalier qui se réveilla en sursaut, un air confus et diminué sur le visage.

« Vous vous êtes évanoui pendant que je vous aidais à remonter la colline. Vous savez, si vous vouliez avoir mon attention, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aller aussi loin.  
— Oh fermez-la et amenez-moi à Merlin plutôt. » Grogna Galessin dont le flanc gauche était percé par une flèche.

Gauvain avait simplement voulu détendre l'atmosphère, les mots étaient sortis sans vraiment qu'il y pense plus que cela, inquiet qu'il était de voir le Duc blessé de la sorte. Il n'avait pas vu beaucoup de blessures de guerres dans sa vie, mais il en savait assez pour savoir qu'une blessure au flanc pouvait s'avérer sérieuse. Le jeune prince supportait le poids du chevalier avec le bras qu'il avait enroulé autour de ses épaules, se dépêchant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour retourner vers le camp et la tente de l'enchanteur.

C'était l'une des rares batailles où Gauvain avait été autorisé à participer. Enfin, participer était un bien grand mot. Avec ses piètres compétences à l'épée et vu son statut de neveu du Roi Arthur, il était resté en arrière, au fond du groupe d'archers. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Galessin qui se traînait, une flèche plantée dans le corps que le jeune homme avait accouru. Il n'allait pas laisser son ami souffrir, ou pire… Il ne préférait pas y penser.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la reconnaissable tente aux draps blancs, et le Duc d'Orcanie ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, mêlé à un gémissement de douleur.

« Merlin, vite, le Seigneur Galessin est blessé faîtes quelque chose !  
— Posez-le là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
— Ca s'voit pas assez ? J'ai pris une flèche dans le flanc et ça fait super mal. Utilisez vos sorts, là, que j'y retourne.  
— Mais… Seigneur Galessin vous n'y pensez pas ! S'exclama Gauvain  
— Mais je serais soigné, je vois pas pourquoi je resterais, surtout quand on s'prend encore une dérouillée ! J’en ai marre qu’on passe pour des clodo.  
— Je m'y oppose, vous allez devoir vous reposer après. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les yeux fixés sur ceux de l'autre, brûlants de détermination.

« Euh si j'vous emmerde vous me l'dîtes hein, Merlin fit remarquer en brisant le silence tendu qui s'était installé.  
— Mais taisez-vous un peu ! » Firent les deux Orcaniens à l'unisson.

Le druide fit les gros yeux en voyant le neveu du roi aussi déterminé, loin du jeune homme innocent et naïf qu'il était d'habitude.

« Merlin dîtes au Seigneur Galessin qu'il va devoir se reposer après une blessure pareille, même avec votre magie.  
— Ah bah ça pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec vous. Si vous y retournez ça a toutes les chances de se rouvrir. Vous savez c'est pas la bonne saison pour certains ingrédients de mes crèmes, en plus, alors, c'est moins efficace. » Finit l'enchanteur avec un haussement d'épaule.

Le Duc d'Orcanie soupira bruyamment, sa respiration semblant un peu difficile avec la douleur, ce qui incita les deux autres hommes à ne plus perdre de temps.

« Tenez-le bien. » Fit Merlin au prince.

Gauvain hocha la tête et s'exécuta, agrippant les bras de Galessin avec fermeté. Merlin attrapa la flèche et la retira d’un coup sec, sans prévenir, ce qui fit crier le Duc d’Orcanie :

« Putain mais ça fait mal, vous auriez pu prévenir quand même !  
— Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A un massage peut-être ? » Lui répondit l’enchanteur

Le druide poursuivit rapidement en appliquant sa fameuse crème magique ce qui finit par apaiser les grognements de Galessin. Lorsque la plaie eut l’air d’être refermée, Gauvain aida le Duc à aller s’étendre sur un lit de camp.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ?  
— Elle pue cette crème quand même. Mais ça va. »

Le jeune homme resta un moment au chevet du Duc avant que Merlin ne le mette dehors. Gauvain se leva et se tourna pour partir quand Galessin attrapa son poignet :

« J’voulais vous dire. Merci.  
— Il n’y a pas de quoi Seigneur Galessin » Répondit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.


End file.
